The Forbidden Game
by animefreakculicious
Summary: Kagome goes in Tokyo and a man bestows her with a board game called, “The Forbidden Game.” So excited she decides to bring it to Inuyasha’s time and shares her moment with them. Everything is going well for them, well wrong. They are plunged into the game
1. The Handsome Boy

The Game

The Forbidden Game

**Summary**:

Kagome explores Tokyo and a man bestows her with a board game called, "The Forbidden Game." So excited she decides to bring it to Inu-yasha's time and shares her moment with them. Everything is going well for them, well wrong. The Yasha gang is plunged into the world of the game and have to finish it without dieing. I wonder who will survive and who won't? There has to be a winner of the game, but does it mean the lives of the other friends? Read to find out.

Chapter 1:

Kagome had returned home from a tough time in the Feudal Era. She was angry because she and Inu-yasha were going at it again. Something about how useless she was for always going home and slowing him down. She sat in her bed and sighed. He just hadn't noticed that it was her 16th birthday, so she wanted to great her family for the first day of her 16th life. "That stupid, Inu-yasha, he could have at least said happy birthday." But wait had she ever told him about her birthday, actually she never once asked or mentioned about anyone's birthday.

She sighed again and thought about it more, and then something snapped her out of it. She clapped her hands together. "Alright, today is my sweet 16; I have to make some use of it." She got up and walked out of her room for the kitchen. She was happily greeted by her loving family. "**Happy Sweet Sixteen, Kagome!!**" Kagome beamed. "Thank you." She gave each of them a separate hug. They all sat down and celebrated for a bit then the telephone rang. Ms. Higurashi picked it up. "Yes? Uh hun, you wish to speak to Kagome?" Kagome turned to her when her name was spoken. "Phone's for you." Kagome got up and answered. "Hello?" A high pitched voice shouted. "Happy birthday Kagome-chan! You finally caught up with me." Kagome recognized the voice automatically. "Hi Ayumi, thank you very much."

Kagome soon hung up and turned away for a second then the phone rang again. She zipped around and answered. "HAPPY SWEET 16!!" Another voice shouted. It was Yuka, then shortly Eri even Houjo called in. Kagome hung up the phone for the last time a little stressed that everyone was calling at one time. She sighed and turned around again ready to sit and once again the phone rang again. Kagome frowned. Yes it was her birthday, but did everyone have to call at the same time. She reached for the phone and lift it off the receiver then answered as politely as possible. "Hello?" A sweeter voice replied. "Hi, happy birthday Kagome, I hope you have a good one." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Who is this?" The voice sounded familiar, but the face wasn't coming to mind. "How can you forget you own cousin, gees; it's Risa." Kagome smacked her head. "Of course, how could I?" Kagome heard her chuckle. "Well it's not your fault; I mean we haven't seen each other since the age of 8 anyway." Kagome nodded, suddenly remembering everything they went through together. "Well I have a gift, but you have to come and get it. I'm a little busy. Do you think you can?" She asked politely. Kagome shrugged. "Sure, where?" She wouldn't mind going back to the Feudal Era right now, but she hadn't seen her cousin for a while, the others could wait. Risa gave the address and shortly Kagome left home.

Kagome was downtown in Tokyo searching for the place. She soon found her way there and met her cousin who gave her a giant hug. "Kagome!" Kagome hugged her back with a smile. "Long time no see." Risa nodded. "Really long." They talked a bit and Risa handed her the gift. Kagome took it, but she couldn't open right here. She would have to wait till she returned home. A few minutes later Kagome was on her way out, they gave each one last hug and Kagome left. "Hey, Kagome." Kagome turned around. "Keep in touch; it seems I never get to hang with you anymore. It's like you go to your own world now." Kagome laughed awkwardly at her choice of words. "Yup." Then she continued.

Later Kagome was on the streets walking around, but heard footsteps behind her. She figured it was Inu-yasha, but no, there were two people. Kagome's heart started to race. She turned a sharp corner to see if they were following, but indeed they were. "_Okay, Kagome calm down, I can get out of this. I just have to keep cool_." Kagome accelerated her speed more, but not at the point of running. She could hear the two men snickering. Just what were they thinking about? What were they going to do to her? Kagome gulped as the questions wondered around in her head. She saw another corner and sped more and turned quickly. As soon as she turned that corner she flew down the street like a bullet. "_Sorry, but I don't have time to mess around with people like you today._" But she could still hear them run after her. Her heart began to loud to the beat of her chasers footsteps. She just pleaded they would give up on catching her. Usually at times like this, Inu-yasha would save her, but she had to put that aside he wasn't here and he was probably still sulking about what she told him. He wouldn't have a clue that this type of situation was happening. Anyway, she had to just forget him for now and think of a way out of it herself.

Kagome's mind suddenly crossed. Wait a minute why were people chasing after her in broad daylight? Soon the behind her stopped. She turned her head while running. Had they givin up? Or were they planning something. They weren't there. "_What happened to them?_" Completely forgetting what was in front of her she crashed into a wall and fell on her bum. "Ow!" She groaned holding her cheek and rubbing her bottom. She got up to take a look at what blocked her path. It was a red brick wall. "That's strange, since when did a wall get here?" She wondered aloud as she stroked it. It probably got built while she was away in the Feudal Era. Many things could have changed since then. Kagome was so preoccupied with the wall she hadn't noticed someone standing behind her.

"Well, well, why is such a pretty young lady like yourself doing in a place like this?" A voice spoke from behind. Kagome gasped and zipped around quickly at the strange voice. It was a tall young man, about her age looking straight at her. Kagome gulped and began to stare into his eyes. He was quite gorgeous. His eyes were as gold like the setting sun. Inu-yasha had much similar eyes, but they were much more gentler than this man. Kagome could feel her cheeks warming up. Then her swollen cheek, form crashing into the wall, stung as the red kicked in. She winced and rubbed her swollen cheek. The young man grasped her hand and pulled it away gently and inspected it. "I saw you run into the wall. It looked like you hit it hard too so I came over." Kagome felt like a total loser that a hot guy saw her foolishly run into a wall. The man made a crooked smile, which was quite attracting too, like he read her mind. "You couldn't have just randomly run into the wall for nothing. It looked like you were running away from something. Tell me, what were you running from?" He asked as he stroked her cheek delicately without hurting it. Kagome blushed by his sudden touch.

She thought of an answer; she didn't want to say she was being followed, that would make her look weak and vulnerable in front of this guy. "Uh, I was running late for something and didn't know about this new wall here, so I ran into it. Hehe, silly me." She lied. The young man snickered, he knew it was a lie, but continued to follow along. "Yea, this is new." Kagome looked back at it. "I thought so." She giggled. The handsome man couldn't help but return it. "You're pretty cute. Where were you getting to?" Kagome was careful of what she was going to say. "I was on my way back home; I used to take this route a lot so, I didn't know such a hard wall would be standing here." The young man nodded. "Yeah, I know." Kagome turned to him peculiarly that he said he knew about her paths. The young man froze. "Uh I mean, I'm used to use this road too, but this damn wall blocked it. Now it forces me to walk all around the bloody city just to get back home." He corrected more properly. "Oh." Kagome sighed with relief. "Good I had some impression that you were some kind of stocker that knew everything and anything about me." Kagome giggled embarrassingly. The young man cringed. "Silly eh? Hehe."

Kagome nodded and shrugged. "Well I guess I better be off now. I'm late with something." And she passed him. She was stopped when the young man held her wrist. "Stay." Kagome's heart began to race. "W-what do you want?" She trembled. "Oh I'm not going to do anything mean with you; I just wanted to give you something first before you head off. It's your birthday right?" He stated. Kagome nodded and her pulse relaxed a little. "Yeah, but how did you know?" He blinked. "Well you mentioned it earlier didn't you?" Kagome blinked as well. "Hmm… I guess I did, but why give me something?" He smiled again. "Well I just wanted to make your day a little brighter. It's not everyday we turn 16. Wait here please?" Kagome widened by his kind smile, but behind that he looked strange. She could just make a break for it now if she wanted to, but this guy wanted to give her something. It's not everyday that a hot guy comes along and gets you gift either. The young man returned shortly with a rectangular box. The same size as Monopoly. Forbidden Game was written in old Japanese cursive. "A game?" Kagome sighed with disappointment. "_Maybe it could have been something more serious. I knew it, every time I meet a hot and handsome guy he ends up to be a nerd or gay._" The young man cringed again, like he understood each and every single word her mind said. "It's not any ordinary game, it's very rare." He added. Kagome shook her head. "No thanks, I think I'll pass." Then she began to walk away.

"Sadness. Confusion. Fear. What are all those? Simple emotions? That's only the beginning." He spoke. Kagome halted when she heard him speak. "What?" She faced him once more. "The Forbidden Game. I wonder what it means by simple emotions, that's only the beginning. Hm. Strange." He wondered reading the box. Kagome came over to inspect it with him. "Don't mess with something you don't understand." Kagome read. The man looked up at her. "Oh! You're still here? I thought you weren't interested." Kagome puckered up in a frown. "Just because I wasn't interested in this particular game it doesn't mean I hate games period, but now that I look at it; it seems different from the others." He chuckled at her. "Look it even takes up to 5 players. I'd say that's perfect." Kagome nodded counting up her friends. "Yeah, you want it right? I'm giving it to you." He handed. "No, I couldn't; it must be something very important to you." He only shook his head. "No, no I'm much too busy to play games. It's your party, so I thought it might suit you much better than me."

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you, you're very kind. _Better yet it might even interest Inu-yasha._ How much do you want for it?" She asked already digging in her wallet. The young man only laughed. "You are just so cute. You don't need to pay for it." Kagome gasped. "Oh! But I must, something so rare like this should be paid for." The handsome man grabbed Kagome's shoulders, stopping her from searching in her wallet. She looked back up into his eyes. She seemed to be mesmerised by them. "Listen, it's your birthday, Kagome. It's not right to let the birthday girl go buy off her gifts from people." He smiled again. "Yes. I will, take it then." Kagome blushed with a slight nod. "Good." He nodded back satisfied. Kagome continued to stare into his eyes. It was somewhat hard to look away. It was like she was being locked by his mesmerising gaze. "Uh…" She could feel his hands moving toward her cheeks again and he held them. "Kagome…" He said silently. "**Kagome!!**" A loud and very bossy sound like voice shouted.

Kagome blinked away when she recognized that voice. "Inu-yasha?" Surely enough it was him jumping down from a roof of a building toward them. The young man slightly made a frown at his appearance and so did Inu-yasha when he noticed that guy was holding her cheeks. "Who the hell are you?" He growled. Kagome remembered the handsome boy and why Inu-yasha looked all testy. "Uh, Inu-yasha." Kagome broke away from the young man's grip and faced Inu-yasha. The young man slightly glared. "Take care of that cheek, Kagome. Don't let it swell up too bad." Kagome nodded back. "Thanks again." The man gave her a sweet smile and turned away from them and walked away with a slight grin across his face.

Kagome ran up to Inu-yasha who was still staring off at that man. "Kagome, who was that guy?" He demanded. "Oh come on Inu-yasha, this isn't the time to be jealous. He was just giving me a gift." Kagome replied. "**What?! **Why on earth would I be **jealous**?!" He barked. "Oh be quiet. It's done, so can we just leave now?" Inu-yasha snarled and they walked the other back to the road. "What happened to your cheek it's red did that guy-" Kagome stopped him. "No, I foolishly ran into a wall while being cha..." She stopped she didn't want to mention the situation she in before. then you wouldn't hear the end of it. "What?" Kagome shook her head. "Nothing forget, I ran into a wall and that's it." Inu-yasha grumbled under his breath about how she always kept things to herself and such. Kagome still had the thought where those two guys that were chasing her before went. It didn't matter she was with Inu-yasha and that's all that mattered now. "By the way, what is that? That box you're holding. What's in there?" He asked more calmly. "I don't know. It's some sort of game." She answered. "A game? And is this supposed to be more important than searching for those remaining shards?" Inu-yasha glowered. Kagome frowned that all he came for was just to bring her back to the world beyond the well and look for the remaining shards Naraku had dropped while he died, and then she sighed because of that. He didn't care that she was enjoying somewhat part of her birthday. Even though he never knew, he could have been more sensitive when she decided to go back home. And then her mind drifted off back to the handsome man who gave her this strange game. "_Isn't strange that he appeared out of no where and ends up giving me a gift. Besides of that where did he go off to, to get it? Even though he was quite attractive he was indeed weird._" Kagome then remembered when he held her cheeks. It didn't seem like he was inspecting them, it looked like he wanted to kiss me, but then Inu-yasha came in. That exact scene stayed fresh in her mind and she blushed feeling like she sort of betrayed Inu-yasha. Then something passed through Kagome. "_Wait that man; he had golden eyes didn't he? No humans have golden eyes unless they were contacts but a guy like him wouldn't where something like that he seemed too proud to. And on top of that..._"

Flashback

"_Listen, it's your birthday, Kagome. It's not right to let the birthday girl to buy off her gifts from people." _And then. _He nodded back satisfied. Kagome continued to stare into his eyes. It was somewhat hard to look away. It was like she was being locked by his mesmerising gaze. "Uh…" She could feel his hands moving toward her cheeks again and he held them. "Kagome…" He said silently. _ _"Take care of that cheek, Kagome. Don't let it swell up too bad." Kagome nodded back. "Thanks again." The man gave her a sweet smile and turned away._

-End of Flashbacks-

Kagome gasped inside her head. "_How did he know my name? She was certain she never mentioned it. Even before Inu-yasha arrived and called me he's been calling me Kagome ever since._" This was very strange to Kagome indeed. "_Who on earth was that guy._" Inu-yasha bent down when he smelt something. "What is it Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha pushed some trash bins over and spotted to men lying on the ground unconscious. Kagome gasped. Inu-yasha noticed. "What is it, Kagome? you know these guys?" Kagome was shocked. It was the two men that were chasing her, but what were they doing here?

End of chapter.

How do you guys like the idea of the story was it interesting please let me know. lol who do you think beat up the two men?? What's going to happen with that game and her friends?? And who on earth is that guy??


	2. The Paper Doll House

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: The Paper Doll House**

Kagome and Inu-yasha walked back to her house ready to go back to his time. They were at the well. Kagome stopped him. "Wait." Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow. "I need to do something first." Kagome stated. Inu-yasha groaned. "You were late from the beginning; why are you holding up now?" Kagome frowned and growled. "Shut up! Today's a very important day for me. I want to make it worth it, before I mess it up before going back." Inu-yasha tilted his head to the side. "Today's important to you. Is it one of those exam things?" Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand." She turned away from him and the well heading back into her house. Inu-yasha watched her and thought about what she said. "An important day for her. Is that why she's so easily agitated with me, because I don't know what day it is?"

Kagome was inside and went to the kitchen were she met her mother and smiled at her. "Oh! You're back. I thought Inu-yasha already took you." Ms. Higurashi smiled in return. "Yeah, I'm leaving soon, but first I thought of bringing something else with me." Kagome's mother understood. She left and came back with covered platters. "I was way ahead of you dear. This is what you wanted right?" Kagome nodded, she wanted to share her birthday cake, open the present Risa got her and play the game with her friends. "Alright, I guess I'm out."

Ms. Higurashi pulled her daughter into a hug. "Happy birthday, Kagome. You're growing up so well and even though you're not here as often; I only pray for your happiness." Kagome completed the hug and buried her face into her mother's chest. "I'm sorry, are you angry every time I go to the Feudal Era even when it's my birthday?" Her mother shook her head. "Of course not. I will never be angry; you're a big girl, you have the right to make your own choices." Kagome smiled. "I love you, mama." Her mother patted her head. "You know I love you too."

Inu-yasha peeked into the kitchen witnessing the moment between Kagome and her mother and felt a twinge of guilt building up. "_Am I taking Kagome away from her family, would it be better off to leave her here?"_ He wondered. The females gave each other a last hug and parted. "Be careful Kagome." Kagome nodded. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Ms. Higurashi smiled. "Alright."

Kagome packed the platters, the gift and the game into her large bag. "Oh! By the way, when I come back, I'll share the game with you guys too." Kagome added. "Game? Where did you get it?" Her mother asked. 'A very nice young man decided to give it to me for my birthday." Her mom cringed. "Kagome, did you know this man?" Kagome shook her head. "Kagome, I thought I a taught both you and Sota not to accept anything from strangers. I thought it was Risa who got you that." Kagome puffed. "Mom, it's just a game. How harmless can it be? It's not like I accepted drugs or something." Her mother sighed. "Alright, just remember who and what you took from him and don't do it again." Kagome nodded repeatedly. "Yeah, yeah." Kagome lifted her bag and headed for the door.

Inu-yasha flinched when she was coming toward. He didn't want her to think he was snooping. He backed up, but didn't notice someone was behind him. "Hey, Inu-niichan!" Inu-yasha shrieked. "Who? What?!" As he looked around frantically. "Calm down, it's Kagome's little brother, Sota." Inu-yasha calmed down. "Yeah. Tell me, why is Kagome so happy here and moody against me?" Sota shrugged. "I don't know. I mean you did have that fight before she came back. Oh! Did you tell her happy birthday?" Inu-yasha jolted. "Birthday? Today's Kagome's birthday?" Inu-yasha repeated. Sota shook his head. "No wonder she's so angry with you. You forgot it was her birthday." Inu-yasha gulped. "Well, I didn't know it was her birthday." He spoke. "_That's why she said that back then._"

-Flashback-

Kagome road her bike toward the well, trying to escape Inu-yasha. "Kagome, where do you think you're going?!" Inu-yasha shouted after her. "Home, where do you think?!" She had shouted back. He jumped in front of her like the other time, to stop her from jumping into the well. "You aren't going anywhere." He ordered. Kagome got off her bike and went up into his face. "Who the hell do you think you are? I have the right to return home anytime I want to, why do you always act like this? Gees, you're so stubborn!" She shouted. Inu-yasha's eyes widened. Sure she has gotten mad before, but this time it seemed different. She didn't automatically call the "S-I-T" word. She just kept going off. "I've been doing well up until now! I've spun one crazy year with you. I can at least take a relaxing day without fighting demons, searching for those damn jewel shards and taking those bloody math exams!" Kagome shouted.

Inu-yasha was bewildered and his ears were twitching wildly by all her shouts and cries. "Uh we-we-well, we don't have the time to be lounging about. The faster we can finish finding the jewels the quicker you can go home." Inu-yasha replied, but Inu-yasha was just the fuel adding more to the fire which was Kagome right now. "You just don't get it! Why are you always like this; at least pretend to make me feel a little more joyous for the day!" Inu-yasha backed up. "What?" Kagome pushed him aside from the well and sat on the edge ready to jump down. "I just wished you could understand, today's my…" Kagome had a much calmer tone, almost like she was gunna cry. "Kagome…" Inu-yasha made his way closer to her, but Kagome frowned by his presence. "Shut up and Sit!" She commanded and finally he fell face first to the ground. "Today's my day, don't you **dare **ruin it." After that Kagome jumped down into the bottom of the well.

Inu-yasha pushed himself off the ground in mumbles. He shot up and looked down the well. "Stupid Kagome!" He had shouted that, but his expression changed. "_I wish you could understand today's my…_" The words from Kagome repeated. "Today's her what?" He wondered.

-End of Flashback-

Inu-yasha stood frozen in front of Sota. "Uh, Inu-niichan?" Inu-yasha snapped out of it and looked to his side. There was Kagome standing beside her brother. He begun to gulp and was shaken up. Kagome passed him with little interest and calmly announced. "Let's go." Inu-yasha recoiled, nodded and followed after her slowly. "Hey, Inu-yasha, you better tell her sometime or this will never end." Sota whispered then disappeared. Inu-yasha had agreed with him. It Kagome's birthday, of course, how could he forget? No wonder she was so moody toward him. "Hey, Inu-yasha." Kagome spoke as they reached the well once again. Inu-yasha perked up. "Yeah?" Kagome looked at him.  
"Sorry about earlier this morning, I guess I was kind of too hard on you." She smiled crookedly and turned away. Inu-yasha turned her back around to face him. "Kagome…"

Kagome wondered what he was doing; his eyes grew softer as he dug deeper into hers. "Kagome, today's your birthday isn't it. A person like you shouldn't be the one apologising." Kagome's eyes widened. "Inu-yasha…" Inu-yasha pulled her into a hug. "Happy birthday Kagome." Kagome's heart began to pulse and she felt her cheeks warming up all across her nose. "You didn't have to-" Inu-yasha held her tighter. "Don't tell what or where I want to do Kagome." Kagome blinked. This couldn't be real, Inu-yasha was hugging her and they were all alone. Kagome satisfied her thoughts with a smile and relaxed closing up the hug. "Thank you." She slightly cried of happiness. They broke a part and Inu-yasha grabbed her waist and they jumped down together, disappearing to the other side of the well. The game box shook lightly in Kagome's bag without her realisation after they broke away the hug.

On the other side…

The two reached Kaede's hut and were once again greeted by all of them. "Kagome-chan!" Sango ran up to her with a large smile. "Good afternoon." Kagome bowed. "Don't "Good afternoon" us you silly. It's your birthday, how do you expect we didn't know?" Sango poked. "Uh, how did you-" Miroku got up too and walked over. "You had mentioned the first time you entered the Feudal era it had been your birthday. So wouldn't today be your birthday?" Kagome nodded. Shippo leaped onto her shoulder. "Yeah, Kagome you're an important friend. We could never forget your birthday." Kagome looked around at all of them. "But, I don't know about any of yours, I must have missed your birthdays." They chuckled. "You don't need to worry, my birthday has passed, but I usually preferred to be quiet about it. I don't like the huge rush from people." Miroku mentioned. Sango glared at him. "So, you couldn't trust me just to say happy birthday?" Miroku chuckled awkwardly. "Don't take it so personally." Sango puffed. "My birthday is a little later in the year." Sango added. "This means yours passed too." Kagome said. "No my birthday passed before I met you all. It was my last year celebrating with my family." It went silent for a moment and Shippo broke it. "I'm actually not sure when my birthday is, I think it's soon." They all turned to him. "You don't know?"

Inu-yasha spoke in for him. "Demons don't really care much about birthdays and such, all they're happy for is being born and moving. They don't have time to be celebrating for that occasion." Shippo slightly nodded in agreement. "He's right which means I'll never have a birthday." He was about to cry when Kagome held him. "Just because you don't know when your birthday is, doesn't mean you don't have one. Birthday doesn't mean to eat cake and open presents. It's just a celebration that you passed a full year. So everyone has one, yours is just hidden. What we can do is. The first day that I met you can be you birthday. So yours will be coming up soon." Shippo looked up at her. "You remember the day you met me?" Kagome nodded. "Of course I remember the day I met every single one of you." Sango looked down at Kirara and told her the same. "The day I met is your birthday." Kagome glanced over at Inu-yasha. "Since Inu-yasha is a demon too I'm guessing you don't know when your birthday is as well. Let's just say your birthday is on the same day as me." Inu-yasha shook his head. "No I remember i'm also half human remember and even if I didn't, my birthday can't be on yours." They all turned to him. "I was born the night of the New moon remember? So how can I be born the same day as you." They all kind of agreed. "New moons aren't dated on the same day every year you know, but I mean if you remember when yours is, tell us." Kagome begged. Inu-yasha only shook his head. "I don't like revealing my birthday, but you guys should all guess by now when it is. I was born the same my father died. That's all I'm saying." Kagome pouted. "Inu-" He stopped her. "Today's you birthday and that's all that matters, so let focus on that."

The rest finally agreed and left that subject and started to talk. Kagome opened her huge yellow sack and pulled out the game and the platters of cake for her friends. "Here's a cake my mother baked for us." She passed everyone a plate and noticed that Kaede wasn't even here. "Where's Kaede-babachan?" Miroku swallowed a piece and answered. "She was called out for a small extermination in another villager. She'll be back in a day or two." Kagome nodded. "Oh! Too bad, I guess I have to make someone else eat her piece later. Since there are no fridges here the cake will spoil." Shippo raised a hand. "I could do that for you." This was no surprise to Kagome. "A little later, finish with your piece for now."

Sango enjoyed the soft center and slightly licked her lips. "It's very good Kagome, your mother must be a very good cook." Kagome agreed happily. "Yup." She looked to Inu-yasha. "How do you like it?" Inu-yasha snorted. "It's actually not that bad." Wow Inu-yasha commented on a food without any critiques like he was the best chef. The only food that they've seen him enjoy with no complaints was of course ramen. Sango noticed the rectangular box shifting slightly beside her. "Kagome-chan, what do you have there?" Kagome looked down to her side. "Oh. It's a game I got from someone." Inu-yasha corrected. "A guy you didn't know." Kagome glared. "Shut up." Shippo finished his slice and went over. "What kind of game is it?" Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure myself I haven't played it yet. It seems to me it's a board game and it fits the right amount of us, we're five right?" She calculated quickly and nodded. "Yup." Miroku notice that the box was shifting by itself. "Kagome-sama, what's in the box exactly? It's moving." She shrugged again, but she started to feel some uneasiness flowing from the box. "I don't know." Shippo patted the box. "Well why don't we open it and see then play." They all agreed to do so and finished up their plates and put them aside.

Since it was Kagome's birthday they allowed her to open it. She unwrapped the box and lifted the cover off cautiously. Everyone peered over even Inu-yasha did as well. Kagome removed sheets of thick, glossy tag board, printed in colours so vibrant they glowed. Shippo saw doors, a porch, windows, a turret and shingles. "Oh! It's a doll house isn't it?" Sango pointed out. Miroku nodded. "Yeah, a paper one." He looked at the directions and read them over quickly. "Hmm. It seems you have to cut out and build it." Shippo noted. Kagome felt a bit more relaxed and bit embarrassed that she believed the box was cursed or something; it only turned out to be a kids' toy. "Don't worry I have scissors." Inu-yasha blinked. "You're actually going to play this brats' game? This is meant for Shippo." Shippo glared. "Hey!" Kagome shrugged. "Why not? There's nothing better to do." Inu-yasha couldn't fight with that and watched as she began to cut out the pieces of the house. "Look it even has instructions." She read them to herself. "Oh gee, it seems like it's going to be a scary game. Kagome shook her head. "Impossible, this is meant for children they wouldn't scare the living daylights out of them." Miroku peered next to Sango and read with her. "Nope it's possible, this game does seem scary." Kagome still disagreed. "Maybe you guys are just new to this type of thing. It's paper doll house." Kagome realised what she said. A doll house. In a quite few scary movies they like to set the haunted places in doll houses and such.

Inu-yasha seemed a little big more interested when he heard it had some scary aspects in there. "Well, now that I look at the doll house it does seem a little beaten up I guess it's supposed to represent the scary look to it. I guess i could bare it. How bout you Kagome?" Kagome was defeated. She still didn't want to believe it was a scary game, because she usually hates scary stuff. Why did she have to get this game? She didn't want to play it anymore, but she was outvoted it seemed like even Inu-yasha gave some interest so she wasn't going to complain. She accepted the game so she'll just have to go through it. "Yeah I guess I'm going to play too."

They finished assembling the model, even Inu-yasha helped out witnessing some changes of the house. "This is a strange looking house." Miroku mentioned that it was a Victorian house with six floors. It had a removable roof and a turret included. It was indeed a child's Victorian doll house. They had to cut out sheets and sheets to make chimneys and even balconies no one got tired, but there were obviously some annoyed grunts from Inu-yasha, but they ignored him. "Look! There's even furniture to put inside. That's cute." Sango mentioned, picking up a small table and placing it on the ground floor. "Yeah, this is a parlour with a parlour table." Miroku held something else. "And here's an Oriental screen. I'll put it here for the dolls to look out." Inu-yasha snorted. "To look out at what?" Miroku chuckled nervously. "Whatever they want." Kagome stopped. "Dolls? There aren't any dolls." Sango nodded. "There will be. The dolls will be us. The instruction says we each get a paper doll for a playing piece, which we have to draw our own face on. Then we move our pieces throughout the house and up the turret the one who makes it there first wins."

"Oi! You said it was a scary game; I'm starting to lose interest again." Inu-yasha pouted a little disappointment. "Wait, Inu-yasha, you didn't let me finish." Sango hushed. "It's a haunted house." Kagome flinched. "_Haunted?_" She did not like the sound of that. "You run into your own nightmares and scary obstacles or rooms. Like demons, ghosts or the mirror room. I'm guessing the winner has to overcome his or her fear and defeat all the monsters and watch for trick rooms. Oh! Also you have to beware of the boss called the Shadow Demon." Sango explained. "The what?" Shippo asked. Sango sighed. "The Shadow Demon or Shao Kahn. He's lurking around in the game he's the one who brings nightmares and if he catches you well he'll bring your darkest fear to life and then you die or if you can over come it that is."

"Alright! Now this really starts to excite me." Inu-yasha said. Shippo trembled on to Kagome. "Um I think I can do this too." Kagome watched everyone who seemed anxious to play, but she felt some more uneasiness kicking in. The sound of the bad guy catching you and placing you into your nightmare seemed strange. How can you be that scared it's not like you're actually inside the game, we're playing with paper dolls? "Nightmares like Miroku suddenly turning to guys?" Inu-yasha snickered. So did everyone else. "That would be pretty scary, if that was your nightmare Inu-yasha." Miroku sneered. "Inu-yasha is that your fear?" Everyone looked over at him. "**What?!** Now you all are getting the wrong idea, I was just teasing him." He corrected. "Whatever." They turned away and concentrated back on the game.

'The Forbidden Game. Sadness. Confusion. Fear. What are all those? Simple emotions? That's only the beginning.' That line repeated in Kagome's mind. 'Mystery. Danger. Temptation.' She added to that. It all means something doesn't it? "What's wrong Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked with his face a bit worried. "You look kinda pale."

Kagome snapped up in embarrassment as her friends watched her daze off into her deep thoughts. "N-nothing really. I…I just don't know if I'm willing to play this game anymore, that's all." She replied. "Why Kagome, it's your game?" Shippo wondered. "I don't know." She answered. "Well…if it bothers you that much, we don't have to play it." Inu-yasha shrugged. "Not just when we started to get into it." Sango sighed a little. "It can't be helped, it's Kagome-sama's birthday after all if she's too scared of it. She gets to choose if we play it or not." Miroku stated.

"Sc-scared!?" She yelled, bounding up. "Who said I'm scared?!" She had a touch of pink plastered on her face. "Well isn't that the reason?" Miroku asked. "No that's not the reason; I can play this game. I won't back down on a simple challenge like this." She sniffed. "Okay, let's play then." Sango smiled. "Shippo! Go grab your crayons and bring them over here. There will be a lot of drawing to be done, not just us but our worst nightmares." Kagome ordered with an angry. "Uh right away." Shippo took no time and ran over to grab them and ran back nearly tripping. Kagome snatched them a split them apart roughly also handing them each a paper doll. "_I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm a hell of a lot scared. So why am I bothering to do it?_" They all watched Kagome who snapped. "Well, draw your faces!" They all nodded frightened and got to it.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo drew themselves surprisingly well. Inu-yasha growled frustratingly at his hideous face he drew looking back at him. This did not look like him at all and he could hardly look at it. He couldn't believe he had to play with this piece throughout the whole game. He sighed with defeat and placed his doll on the floor with the others and picked up the rectangular card and paused helplessly.

He had to draw his nightmare, but it just occurred to him that he didn't really have one. What was he afraid of? No demon alive could faze him neither ghosts nor spirits. Inu-yasha looked around at his friends drawing their nightmares with excitement except Kagome who also looked tense about something. He watched her sketching quietly her nightmare. Her nightmare must be something about those math watchya may call it exams. Kagome felt him staring at her and looked up. He flinched when she caught his gaze. Kagome smiled shyly at him and then turned back to her drawing. She was erasing something and started over the part she messed up.

Inu-yasha sighed. Everyone had a nightmare except him. The only thing he still had in mind was when Kikyo turned her back on him and pinned him to the sacred tree. That frightened him, but he got over that because it truly wasn't Kikyo's fault they were both tricked by that bastard Naraku. So he didn't really have that fear anymore. And also at that time when Tsubaki, the dark priestess, cursed Kagome and controlled her to kill him. That also frightened him, but he overcame that also and went forward even though he knew he might be killed by her hands. Nope there was nothing he could think of.

He looked over at Miroku and Sango. He knew that Miroku had a fear of being sucked into his wind tunnel, who wouldn't be, but that can't happen anymore his wind tunnel was gone since Naraku died. So what else could he fear? Sango for that matter she probably had the fear of her family being killed by her younger brother. It's more like it's been haunting her more than scaring her. Maybe she fears the safety of her younger brother who was now wandering around Japan trying to reunite with one another. Inu-yasha then turned to Shippo. Well Shippo, he is afraid of practically anything that passes him. He wondered how many drawings he was trying to fit in there, but it seemed like he was drawing one big picture of himself. "_I wonder what that's suppose to mean._"

Inu-yasha looked back down at his paper all he drew was the Shikon no Tama at the corner and the rest of the paper was completely blank. "Earth to Inu-yasha, come on." Shippo waved. "Aren't you done already?" Inu-yasha was a little embarrassed as everyone watched him; he turned the paper and handed it over to Sango and sighed. He would have to explain things later.

Sango mixed the cards and placed each one on a different room on a different floor. "Okay, now we have to place our dolls on the main floor downstairs which would be the Parlour Room." She read. "This is where we start. There should be a package of cards inside the box. Miroku can you please pass them over." Miroku nodded and took out the cards from the game box and handed them to Sango. They stuck their dolls on to the plastic anchors and placed them in the Parlour Room. Miroku pulled out extra characters from the box. "I'm guessing these are Shao Kahn's demons." Kagome took them from his hands and looked over them. Their names were Lust and Trinity. "They're both female." She noted. Miroku peered back over. Even though they were demons they were pretty attractive. One appeared to be a cougar-like demon with human features this one was Trinity and the other one was a white wolf-like demon with human features as well. Her eyes were gold and this one was Lust. "They are pretty attractive I wonder if they are taking by the Shadow Demon." Sango frowned. "They're dolls." She reminded with another glare and she pinched his toe. "Hehe, yeah I know, I know. Ow!" Kagome put anchors on them and wondered where to put them. She just put them in any random room or hallway.

Shippo pulled out the final character. "And I'm guessing this is the boss, Shadow Demon or in other terms Shao Kahn." Sango looked down. "Yup." She took it from his hand and put on the anchor. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she grabbed Inu-yasha's sleeve and the Shao Kahn doll was staring right her. Inu-yasha was about to ask Kagome what was wrong, but he noticed the doll as well and understood. Inu-yasha's eyes could never forget what they saw. This guy looked familiar yet he couldn't put his mind to it though. Kagome bloody hell knew who this doll was and she shook lightly and she was about to say something.

The rest of them noticed their actions. "What's wrong with you two?" Inu-yasha didn't know how to answer, but noticed Kagome bow her head and trembled to speak. "I know this guy…" Inu-yasha was concerned. "Who is it Kagome?" Kagome quivered more and continued slowly. "He—is—the guy who…gave me... this game..." Then Inu-yasha remembered everything and agreed. "Why on earth is he the Shadow Demon?"

End of chapter

Who is this guy? Why on earth is he in the game? How do you like that cliffy I left there. I like this story so far am I willing to continue much quicker and longer to make more exciting. Stay tuned for more.


	3. Transported

Chapter 3: Transported

**Chapter 3: Transported**

**Previously:**

Kagome brought over the game to the Feudal Era and now they plan to play it. They all created paper dolls of themselves and have sketched out their nightmares. The villainess characters are revealed and to both Kagome and Inu-yasha a shocking surprise of the main boss who is the young man in Kagome's era, but why is he the Shadow Demon?

**Now:**

Kagome couldn't even speak as the doll piece of the handsome boy who gave her the game was staring back at her. The details were so exquisite his jet black hair, his pale fair skin, his crooked smile and finally his gorgeous golden eyes. That looked like they could just wink at her. Kagome wanted to turn away, but she couldn't it was like she was back to that feeling of being hypnotized by his golden stare.

Inu-yasha glared at his face remembering when he walked in on this guy holding Kagome's cheeks like he was familiar with her. Soon he began to lightly growl. He glanced over at Kagome who was just staring; she wasn't even blinking just staring like she was in a trance. Inu-yasha noticed that same pose when he walked in on them. She was locked into his stare. "Hey Kagome, get a grip." He said snapping his fingers in front of her. Kagome blinked out of it and glad Inu-yasha was able to distract her she quickly looked away and flushed at her embarrassing stare at the doll.

"Kagome-chan, you said the character in the game is the same guy who gave you this game?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded still a little flustered. "Well, there could be a logical explanation. This game could be pre-made by him. He and his friends probably designed this game for themselves and decided to let the public see how it turns out." Miroku started. "_That could be true, he said it was a rare game, but the way he pronounced the game to me sounded like he didn't have a clue what the game was. Oh he probably did that in order for me to get interested and take the game. He's like those tricky sales men instead I didn't have to buy it off._" Kagome thought. She looked up at all of them and said. "You're right, it's possible that the man designed this game, I mean he explained it pretty well."

Inu-yasha was still unconvinced. "_That maybe so, but why did he have to give Kagome the gift. There were plenty of other people he could have conned the game over. He seemed like he was waiting for her to come by and finally ended up giving it to her. It's almost like he was prepared for this moment like he knew it was her birthday and automatically gave it to her._" Inu-yasha thought. "_Kagome may not have noticed that, but I sure did._" He thought more while peering at her cautiously. Anyway it didn't matter it was only a game; it wasn't like he would pop out of know where and do something. He was in his own time now and he was in hers so he didn't have to worry.

"Okay the game here says, each of us to have to make an oath that this game is real and we will be prepared for whatever happens to us." Sango added. "It also mentions the Shadow Realm is our own thoughts and emotions. Some people say it's only a figure of imagination, but it may be as real as you and I. And then it says that entering the Shadow Realm can be extremely dangerous so play it like your life depended on it. You have to swear on that." She continued. "Oooo. Freaky stuff." Miroku commented. "No kidding." Sango agreed.

Shippo shivered. "I don't know if I can play this game anymore." Inu-yasha snorted. "Oh come on, Shippo; it's not like it can actually kill you. It's just to scare the daylights out of us and besides you already drew your nightmare and yourself." Shippo still trembled. "Okay, I'll do it." Shippo wasn't the only one fearing the game, Kagome was just as scared as he was probably, but acted to be courageous like the others. "_Maybe Inu-yasha was right that it's only a game, but why would you have to make such a strong oath on your life. That's makes me feel weird again._" The game started to get her freaked out again.

"I'll start." Sango announced. "I, Sango the demon slayer, swear I understand that this game may take away my very life even before I can reunite with my brother, Kohaku." Everyone looked at her. "Isn't that a little too deep for a swear." Shippo wondered. Sango shrugged and then her doll piece glowed like the paper doll house. "Now you." She said nudging Miroku. "I swear." He nodded. "Me two." Shippo announced. "I swear to the game and will defeat this Shao Kahn's ass!" Inu-yasha declared with determination in his eyes. He leaned over to Kagome. "How bout it Kagome?" Kagome didn't want to, she hated swearing especially to a game that makes your life on, but it couldn't be helped. Everyone else did it, even Shippo so she would have to. "I swear." She said with a cracked voice.

The box began to shake like it absorbed all the oaths into it and began to glow along with their dolls and Kagome noticed. Right now Kagome just wanted to grab the game and throw it into the fire that was in front of her, but she took a deep breath and calmed down a little. "Okay, so we all placed our dolls at the starting point right?" Sango asked. Everyone nodded checking if their pieces were actually there. "Okay, now we all have to pick a card and read it." Miroku mentioned. He placed the cards on the floor and spread them out evenly. "Who wants to start?"

Kagome wanted to get over the pressure and also wanted to prove she wasn't scared so she decided to volunteer herself first. "I'll break the glass." Shippo raised an eyebrow. "Break the glass?" Kagome smiled lightly at him. "This basically means I'll start first." Kagome looked down at all the cards in front her; she put a finger to her lip and pondered. "You don't have to do this Kagome." Inu-yasha spoke with a whisper. "No, no I'll do it. I'm just thinking is all." She tried to give a reassuring smiled, but it wasn't really working well. She looked back down and raised a hand over a card and paused. She took a deep breath and took it into her hand therefore flipping it over and began to read it. "You have gathered all your friends to play this game and you are regretting it now." Kagome trembled. The card was right she was feeling regretful. "Kagome-chan, is that true?" Sango asked. Kagome gave an embarrassing nod. "There's no reason to feel regret, we really like it." She reassured. Kagome smiled in return and turned away. That wasn't what was bothering Kagome though, it was something much more than that.

"Me next." Inu-yasha leaned over Kagome and grabbed a card up and read it. "Each and every single one of us in this room has a secret we would rather die than reveal." Everyone's heart skipped a beat and they all looked around at each other. "Keh, that's a normal thing. Everyone has a secret they don't wish to say." Inu-yasha snorted. "I'll choose next." Shippo declared. He reached down and grabbed the card. "There will be a sound of water dripping on to the floor, but there's not even a lick of rain or any sort of water outside." Shippo shook looking above. "Oh come on we all know it didn't even rain in days and what water would Kaede-baba have on the roof. They are referring to the paper house not ours." Inu-yasha snorted once more.

Suddenly Shippo heard a drop fall behind him. He zipped around and gasped when he spotted a water droplet on the floor behind him. "Look! How do you explain that!" He pointed, the rest looked over him and saw it like he just did. They all looked up at the roof which was completely dry. Kagome even got up to see outside the window, but it was completely dry outside too there wasn't even a cloud hanging above. She started to shiver and sat back down. "You guys are just chickens, there's a possible explanation for all this. It's possible for a random drop to fall from above, no big deal." Inu-yasha shrugged. "Yeah but-" Kagome started. "But nothing let's continue, who's next."

Sango raised a hand and picked up a card. "Okay, mine says. Something totally unexpected and weird will happen in the room and there will be no explanation for it." Sango looked around the room. "There's nothing strange going on. See that means these cards are just to freak you out they aren't real." She shrugged putting back down her card. "You're right." A voice spoke. Sango gasped and looked down. "Sango, did you just say that?" Miroku wondered. She shook her head with a frightened look. They all followed her gaze to Kirara sitting beside her. "I did." She purred. Everyone in the room gasped. "Kirara, you can talk?!" Shippo asked. "Sango did you know that, has she ever spoken before?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head. "No it's the first time I have ever heard her." Kirara wagged her tail up and down. "I'm always speaking, don't you guys ever notice?" They all shook their heads. "We've only heard you meow or roar, never speak." Shippo said. "Maybe you guys just finally understand me because you actually pay attention." Kirara huffed. "Sango has been with you since she was a child I'm sure she pays attention to you." Shippo said. Sango was just astonished by her companion speaking.

"Okay, well that was just unexpected let's continue. Miroku you pick up you're the last one." Inu-yasha said. Miroku nodded and reached for a card. Kagome tightened her fists. "_Something totally unexpected will happen and there will be no explanation._" She repeated in her mind. "_Maybe it's not just a normal game._" Kagome's eyes widened when she witnessed Miroku picking up the final card. "Miroku-sama no!" But it was too late Miroku began to read it. "You guys will rue the day you just played this game. Now beware to hear a clock strike 6 times." Miroku dropped the card on to the floor. "What's a clock?" Shippo asked, everyone else were a little confused too. "You guys don't need to know, unless I tell you it won't happen." Kagome replied. But to Kagome's surprise she began to hear a chime. **One**. Her eyes widened. "What on earth is that?" Sango wondered looking around hearing a loud and hard chiming sound. "We don't have clocks in the Feudal Era, not in this village anyway." Kagome spoke. **Two**. How could this be? Where was it coming from?

**Three**. Kagome caught where it was ringing from the paper doll house. She tried to swung back at the house, but it still was perfectly standing. "_Oh no. What did I do?_" She trembled uncontrollably. **Four**. "What's going to happen?" Shippo quivered, holding her skirt. **Five**. That's it at six they had to bolt. "No!" Kagome shrieked. Inu-yasha smirked. "Too late."

**SIX**.

A huge gust of wind crashed through the hut and surrounded them all. "Ahh!!" They all screamed. "What's going on?!" Shippo wondered. Kagome caught Shippo from flying away and Inu-yasha held Kagome to his chest. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and held her still. "Don't lose already." He pleaded. Soon everything went black and that was it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Inu-yasha opened his eyes gradually to complete darkness and sat up looking around. "Where is this?" He wondered. He held his head which hurt like Kagome had sat him 8 times. He looked down and noticed he was sitting on a red carpeted floor and was surrounded by dark walls then to his side he saw his friends lying around on the ground. He looked the other side of him and found Kagome holding on to Shippo. None of them were awake or conscious. "Kagome!" He shook her lightly, trying to wake her up. "Wake up, Kagome."

Kagome stirred and slowly opened her eyes to meet Inu-yasha's. "Inu-yasha?" She pronounced softly. She sat up still holding Shippo to her chest then held her throbbing head. Inu-yasha held her up. "Take it easy. Are you alright?" Kagome nodded and then looked around. "Where are we?" Inu-yasha shook his head. "I don't know, but we're defiantly not in Kaede's hut anymore." Kagome agreed. She felt Shippo move in her arms and he woke up as well. Soon after all the friends were awake and asked the same obvious question.

Miroku helped a confused and dazed Sango up and held her. Soon everything came into focus and they looked around at their surroundings. There was a table and the Oriental screen, chairs and pictures on the wall which looked like they were watching their every movement. Sango immediately remembered that table. "That's the table I put down in the Parlour Room." Miroku also pointed out. "And that's the Oriental screen I put out for the dolls to look out." Kagome's heart skipped a beat and then gasped. "Then don't tell me we are inside-"

"The game." A voice spoke. Kagome recognized the voice from every detail and her heart began to beat faster. "Who said that? Show yourself." Inu-yasha demanded. "Do you wish for me to come out?" The voice spoke again. Kagome held Inu-yasha's sleeve tighter. She didn't want him to come out, she knew who it was and she began to tremble. "Dammit, where the hell are you?!" Inu-yasha shouted. "Where? Haven't you noticed I've been standing right in front of you the whole time." The voice chuckled. Kagome heard the voice coming from the Oriental screen and noticed a dark shadow.

The shadow moved towards them in graceful movements and halted. Inu-yasha turned to face him and pulled out his sword. "Come on out… Shadow Demon." The shadow started to form into a human-like feature and a handsome boy stepped out with a grin. "Hello, everyone." Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she gasped again. It truly was him, the handsome boy she was with in Tokyo. The handsome boy turned his head toward her. "Hello, Kagome, long time no see am I correct?"

Her friends looked over at her. "Kagome-chan, you actually know the Shadow Demon?" Sango asked. "Not that way. I've only met him once." She answered. "It seems that way, but to me it seems like he's referring to you more than a just an average day meeting." Miroku glared. "Am I?" He grinned. He turned back at the others and then to Inu-yasha. "So it wasn't just a coincidence I knew it, you planned all of this from the start. Kagome was conned to accept the game from you and now you plunged us into your stupid game!" Inu-yasha growled. "Correct. I lured the sweet Kagome to take the game from me. She should have just continued walking away and leave the game to myself."

Kagome looked down in shame for her folly and couldn't even bare to look at her friends, Inu-yasha, she just couldn't. How could she not see he was a demon, why couldn't Inu-yasha smell that he was demon? "You forget I'm the Shadow Demon, Shao Kahn. I can hide my very demonic aura and scent." Kagome and Inu-yasha were in shock. He knew what they were thinking. "You can read our minds, can't you?" Inu-yasha mused. "Of course I can, I can be your very shadow and you wouldn't notice." He chuckled. Miroku pointed his staff at him. "What are your intentions on bringing us here? What's your main objective?" He demanded.

The Shadow Demon stared down at all of them. "My objective?" He suddenly disappeared making them all move around trying to find him. "You hid yourself again didn't you." Inu-yasha snorted, he left Kagome's side for a moment heading for the Oriental screen. "You can't hide from me." He held his sword in the air. Kagome watched him. Was he really there? Now why would he go back to the place he appeared? He would be very stupid.

Kagome hadn't noticed the shadow behind her wasn't even hers anymore and it started to reform back into Shao Kahn. "Ah. Kagome-sama, look out!" Miroku warned, but he was too late. Kagome wasn't able to move he had locked her movements and was standing behind her. "Kagome, you're too smart. Why would I be still hiding near the Oriental screen?" He chuckled. Kagome screamed trying to move away from him, but he held her delicately still. "Kagome…" He started and looked back up at the growling Inu-yasha. "Kagome, is my objective." Everyone's eyes grew in horror as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck and waist and nuzzled his head on her cheek. Inu-yasha turned his body completely around and clenched his fist. "_Dammit. Why did it have to come down to this?_"

End of chapter

Wooo. Why does he want Kagome? Why did he even bother to drag them in the game just to get Kagome anyway? All revealed next chapter.


	4. Let the Game Begin

Chapter 4: Reasons

**Chapter 4: Let the Game Begin**

**Previously**:

The friends got sucked into the game and meet up with the villain of the game. Right now we have learned that his intention for his actions was to get Kagome. But why? What reason would he have for Kagome? And why drag everyone else into it. All revealed in this chapter.

**Currently**:

Shao Kahn still held Kagome to his chest stroking her hair with his hand. Kagome still couldn't move it was like she was planted to the ground. At least she was able to speak. Shippo had dropped to the ground and he ran over to Miroku. Inu-yasha growled ready to jump at him, but first he wanted to know why he was after Kagome and he didn't want to in danger Kagome. "W-why do you want me?" She asked with a cracked voice. What else could you ask when someone decided to drag you into a game and you're his prize? The handsome boy snickered. "Why Kagome, I'm in love," now grasping her delicate hand and Kagome's eyes widened. "You're in love with-" The boy smirked. "With you; can't you see that?" He wondered nuzzling her cheek with his.

Inu-yasha snapped and clawed him away therefore, holding Kagome behind his back facing him with an angered face. "How **dare** you. I will **never** let you lay another hand on Kagome, you got that?!" Kagome was able to move now and hid more behind Inu-yasha. "That's right! Kagome will never go with you." Sango agreed, standing beside him. "And we won't play your stupid game. And even if we did play, you wouldn't stand a chance." Sango added.

The handsome boy only chuckled more. "Oh, but you all have agreed to play you even swore on it. Remember, sweetie?" He winked. Sango blushed lightly at the word 'sweetie' and he was indeed a little handsome, but there were more important issues to solve. "St-still we will win against you. Shao Kahn." Sango motioned. "Yeah, we never lose." Shippo agreed with a straight face. Shao Kahn turned to Shippo making him shiver from just his stare. "Never lose you say, well that makes more of a challenge and I guess we have something in common." He grinned. "Like what?" Inu-yasha snorted. "As like you, I never lose." He replied. "Oh yeah? Well that will all change today?" Inu-yasha promised. "For you all. You guys forget, you're in my game and my own rules." The Shadow Demon responded. The rest knew he had a point. They were in his game and anything could happen according to his plan. "We can all stop this right now if you make a deal for me, that is." He added. "What kind of deal." Miroku asked knowing this was probably going to be bad. The Shadow Demon curved his lips even more. "If Kagome decides to stay with me forever, you all can go free." Kagome felt a shock run through her body. It was up to her.

"What!? There is no way in hell Kagome will go with you. Not now, not ever!!" Inu-yasha shouted. "Inu-yasha, why do you suddenly sound like you actually care for her? Aren't you only using her for collecting the rest of those jewel shards? Isn't she just a jewel detector to you?" Shao Kahn wondered facing him with disgust and Inu-yasha clenched his fist. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. She has been wondering that for a while. "_Am I only here for collecting jewels for Inu-yasha?_" Kagome thought. The Shadow Demon smiled as he read her thoughts clearly. "Not only that, but aren't you still undecided about which girl is most suited to you? Don't you always go sneaking off when Kagome's not around to Kikyo?" Another zap ran through Kagome. "Shut up! That's not true." Inu-yasha demanded. Shao Kahn turned away with a satisfied look to Sango. "And Sango, why are you still here? Isn't your brother more important to find than to play a game with Kagome? Are you using her to escape your guilt?" Sango shook her head in disbelief. Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that this guy could read minds. Are these are the minds of the others' thoughts about her. Sango shook her head in disbelief. "That's a complete lie; Kagome-chan is my closest and dearest friend." "St-stop." Kagome spoke softly, but they didn't really hear her. Shao Kahn faced Miroku. "How bout you holy monk, are you only staying by Kagome's side because of Sango? I know you two are engaged and have promised each other to help look for your fiancé's brother." Miroku shook his head right away. "There is no way I would ever do that to lady Kagome. I have met her a little before Sango. She is very important to all of us." Kagome held her head, trying to block out the rest. "Please…stop." She begged again with a higher voice, but he ignored her. "And finally, Shippo. The little lonely fox cub. Are you only by Kagome's side because you are afraid to be alone and she was the only one you could really trust so you didn't have much of a choice?" The Shadow Demon wondered. Shipp frowned, but he didn't really have to defend himself because a loud interruption was made.

"**Please just stop it!!**" Kagome commanded with such anger. "I have a question for you; you know all of us pretty well. Why is that?" Shao Kahn's eyes smoothed when she spoke. Her voice was like a thousand angels and he couldn't refuse to answer. "I have been watching you for 8 years now. The first day I laid my eyes on you I couldn't seem to stop. And then I found out." He glared toward Inu-yasha. "I found out you were able to transport to Japan's past and have met with this guy, Inu-yasha." Kagome gasped. "You've been spying on me all this time? So that time back in the alley you were waiting for me to show?" Shao Kahn simply nodded. "I knew you would take that route back home you always did. So that wall was a perfect plan to stall you." Kagome trembled. "So, it was you who put that wall?" Shao Kahn only gave her a grin which gave her his answer. Kagome's hands began to shake and she was feeling frightened. "It was the only way I could finally meet you face to face."

"You shut up, you fucking bastard!!" Inu-yasha shouted again and he lunged at him with his sword in hand. The Shadow Demon smirked and waited for the exact moment. "Fool." Inu-yasha was halted to a complete stop, one foot was up and his sword stood in the air. He was frozen and couldn't move like what had happened to Kagome. "Inu-yasha!" His friends called. The Shadow Demon had caught his shadow and now Inu-yasha's own shadow was after him. He was fighting with his shadow, but his friends couldn't see what he was fighting with. "Where's he swinging at?" Shippo wondered aloud. "I don't know, but there's something there that we can't see except for him and the Shadow Demon." Miroku observed. "Don't forget we are in the realm of the shadows. He can control any shadow or darkness in here."

Shao Kahn just stood there laughing at him fighting with his own shadow. "Many people might think you're an idiot for doing that you know." Inu-yasha grimaced and lifted his sword again not toward the shadow, but to Shao Kahn. "Hah, we'll see who the real idiot is." He swung his sword down. Shao Kahn lifted a hand at Inu-yasha; it looked like he was holding something in that hand, but no one could see. Just because no one could see didn't mean nothing was happening. Inu-yasha was frozen again and he felt his neck being squeezed by his own shadow that Shao Kahn was controlling. Inu-yasha seemed to be lifted off the ground and his sword had dropped to the ground beneath him. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried.

The Shadow Demon tightened the grip harder, making it hard for him to breathe. "Stop it!" Sango yelled. "Just stop this! Inu-yasha doesn't deserve this. Let him go!" Sango pleaded. This only made Shao Kahn tighten the grip and Inu-yasha began to cough. "Listen, Kagome, the choice is all yours now. I can kill the person that you most care for in front of you and end the game right here and now or you choose to stay here with me forever." Shao Kahn proposed. Kagome shook violently at the pain he was giving Inu-yasha and her friends. It could all end now she could set her friends freedom for hers. She would do that; she couldn't bear to see them suffer under her choice. Kagome took a deep breath. "Shao Kahn I have made up my mind I will st-"

"Don't you dare Kagome… This game just started. If you decided to give up right now, you suck." Inu-yasha coughed. Inu-yasha found a slight weak spot in the Demon's hold and took advantage of that and used his claws to do so. He was rewarded by freedom and he jumped back to grab some air. "What? How were you able to break from my 'shadow hold'?" Shao Kahn wondered in surprise. "I don't know, but maybe you weren't concentrating hard enough." Inu-yasha breathed. "Inu-yasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked as she bent down to him hugging his chest.

This made the Shadow Demon angry. He could not bear the sight of his beloved Kagome holding his rival in such manners. "That's it, let the game finally begin." The Shadow Demon snapped his fingers and everything began to shake and become windy again. Kagome held on to Inu-yasha for a bit, but soon felt nothing in her grasp. She opened her eyes and noticed Inu-yasha wasn't there anymore. Not only that, but her friends had too disappeared. Kagome was all alone in the Parlour Room in wonder. "Where is everyone, where did they go?" She thought aloud. "They are around the house playing the game and so are you. You too agreed to play so you should be going them." Shao Kahn's voice spoke.

Kagome looked down in horror. Her friends had to play the most dangerous game of their lives. She had to find them all and get to the last level. "Kagome, this can still stop. I'm willing to give you one more chance." Shao Kahn offered. Kagome looked at him. His golden eyes and jet black hair just shining. "But why did you have to bring my friends into it. If you only wanted me you didn't have to involve everyone else. Just please set them free." Kagome begged. "Kagome, I'm a very fair guy. Yes I could have taken you away ages ago. I could have, but I can't. I'm not that evil. I wanted to give your friends a challenge to go against me in the game and win the prize which is you. If they lose you will become mine either you like it or not." He explained holding her chin up to his face. Kagome shuddered by his promise. "But why me, Shao Kahn; why do you want me? What's so special about me?"

"My name isn't Shao Kahn. That's only my game name. You can call me by my real name which is Jasuperu Otaku. And Kagome you're special in every way you move, speak and smile. I love it. So please be mine. I don't want to hurt you or your friends." He glistened. His eyes fell into Kagome's and Kagome was staring right back at them and she couldn't look away again. "I… don't want to go with you. Just please be as kind as you are and set me and my friends free." The Shadow Demon frowned; he released her and backed away. "Fine. I gave you another chance Kagome and you blew it. Now all your friends will have to suffer and so will you." He started blowing in a wind he created for himself. "Don't forget since we're playing and when you run into me or any other of my companions you'll lose." He added and then he disappeared. "Oh and I didn't mention that you have exactly till midnight to reach to the top and beat the game which means beating me and if you do not. You all will be running around in my game forever." Then his voice cleared away.

Kagome was no really alone and she clutched her shoulders shaking in fear. She didn't want to play this game she didn't want her friends to get hurt. What could she do? "I have to find them all as quickly as I can before anything happens to them. First I have to try to find Shippo. He can't wonder around by himself for too long." Kagome stated and began to leave the Parlour Room and begin to play the game. She looked up at the giant clock that was outside of the room and it read 6:30pm. She straightened herself and looked ahead of her. "Alright, let the game begin." And so she walked down the long hallway disappearing into the dark.


	5. Scattered

Chapter 5: Split

**Chapter 5: Scattered**

**Last time:**

We found out that Shao Kahn, who is actually Jasuperu Otaku, was in love with Kagome and is challenging her friends to beat the game in order to keep her; for if they do not Kagome will be stuck with the Shadow Demon forever. Will the friends make it in time to the top to beat the Shadow Demon or will they wonder around the game for all eternity?

**Currently:**

Inu-yasha awoke realising he was laying on the floor again. He tried remembering what had just happened. "What the hell? I remember facing Shao Kahn then the wind came back and Kagome and I…" He jumped up to his feet. "**Kagome?!**" He had called. "Where did she go? What happened to everyone else?" He looked around frantically for his friends and began to call out to everyone. Soon he noticed he wasn't in the hallway anymore and began to understand it was him who had parted with everyone. "How the hell did I get here?"

He looked around at the new room. The room was much darker than the one he last woke up to. There were concrete walls and it was cold. He could feel air brushing through his hair. "Where is this?" He wondered more then shook his head. "I don't have time for this. I have to find Kagome and the others first." He looked around once more in confusion. "Where's the door?" He placed his hand on the cool walls and traced it to find the door, but there was no such thing. "What the hell is this? I am trapped?" He snorted. "Whatever a place like this won't keep me." He reached down for his sword, then his eyes widened. His Tetsaiga was not at his side like it should be. Why was everything missing, here and now? "Fine then." He balled up his hands and punched through the concrete wall with his demon strength.

The wall burst easily and Inu-yasha walked out in triumph. He dusted off his hands and looked back. "Hmph, think you can hold me, well think again." He found himself in another hallway but it was still darker than the one before. Soon Inu-yasha began to remember this area. They had built this house anyway. "I think this is the basement. What's a basement again? I think Kagome said it was the room at the bottom of the house." Then he slumped. "Great, which means I'm at level zero? How many stories did this house have again?" Inu-yasha counted the floors on his fingers. "4, 5, 6. I think its six floors. Well anyway I better make a move and try to find the others and reach the top." Inu-yasha walked down the dark hallway feeling the cold air brushing past him again. Soon the stairs came to view. He walked faster toward them. "It's strange though, how come I'm able to pass so eas-" He was about to finish his comment when something crashed in front of him. He jumped back to dodge the attack from whatever it was. He took a good look at it.

"_Hmmm. I guessing this is the opponent I have to beat in order pass this level_." He thought. His opponent was about his height with dark brown hair. He was more human-like like Shao Kahn, but had claws and fangs. He held a long wooden baton a little passed his height and gave a small smirk. "So I guess you are my opponent. In order to pass these stairs to move on will mean you would have to beat me in combat." The demon spoke. "Funny, I was just thinking that, but I'm afraid this will be your first and last opponent you will ever face." Inu-yasha replied while flexing his fingers. "Oh? A little cocky are we? This may become very interesting." The demon twirled his baton in circular motions and stood in a fighting stance. "Let's begin this."

Inu-yasha snorted. "Ha, think you're all it because your holding a stick. If you are willing to beat me, you have to come up with something better." The demon smirked and ran toward him and Inu-yasha followed suit. Inu-yasha was enclosing in on him and made a punch, but his punch made nothing actually it hit nothing. Soon he felt a sharp pain in his back and was thrown to the ground. The demon landed on his feet silently and watched Inu-yasha get to his feet. "Heh, you can't beat me without a weapon. My weapon moves even more quickly than myself." Inu-yasha growled. His Tetsaiga wasn't with him if it was he would have already sent this guy to the next world. Inu-yasha ran at him again, he leaped into the air and balled up his fist again ready to use his speed. He flew down toward him with so much speed and power. The demon snickered. "You idiot." He forced his baton at his cheek using his own speed to throw him across the room. Inu-yasha landed hard on his back, cheek pulsing with pain. "You're really an idiot you know, coming at me with such speed and with no weapon on top of that. Let me remind you again, you'll need a weapon in order to at least graze me." Soon he heard Inu-yasha say shut up. Inu-yasha struggled to his feet again and wiped his cheek with his fist. "I don't need a weapon to…kick your ASS!!" Inu-yasha straightened himself and ran at him again. The demon shook his head at his foolishness and ran at him as well. "You're time is closing in already!!" He pointed out. "Before yours!!" Inu-yasha held out his claws ready to shred him to bits.

--Another part of the house—

Kagome wondered around the house. She recognized each room and object. These things were simple for her to point out. Kagome folded her arms against her chest and glanced around the room she just walked in. She was now in the living room. It was a bit spooky, but Kagome was more angry than frightened at the moment. Even if some demon or even Jasuperu popped out of anywhere she wouldn't even flinch. It wasn't fair, he dragged her and all her friends into this stupid game and she was the prize and the one he was in "love" with. This made her shudder, but she ignored it again and went back to thinking about her situation. Also if anyone of her friends got hurt or worse, the blame would be on her. She was the one who took the game from the guy; she should have just continued walking as the Shadow Demon had said. She shook her head trying to put that guilt away. She couldn't be killing herself about it; right now everyone was playing even her. So they all had to make it to the top even if it was not possible for all of them, but she would do it with all her power.

Kagome sighed lessening her anger and tried to concentrate on where she was. She looked around the room. The living room had the old style like almost all the objects were covered with dollies. The table, arm chairs, stools, anything possible. "This house seems like its set for an old woman. Does he actually live in this type of house?" she began to slightly snicker. That such a demon that appears to be attractive lives in a type of house like this. "Anyway I've got to find the others, but where could they be?" She wondered aloud. First she had to find a way out of here if they couldn't get to the top. She found a window and ran over to it. She pulled the curtains aside and took a look outside. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "What is this?" Outside was pitch dark not only that it looked like if you were to take a step in that dark world you would just fall down to lord knows how far. It was kind of spooky; she pulled back the curtains over the window and backed away afraid it would just pull her out there. "I guess we can't leave the house." She sighed.

"Fine." There was only one thing left for her to do: she just had to try her best to defeat this stupid game. Besides, there was no way in hell she was going to let that jerk win her. She was not a prize and she was tired of being treated like one. Every time she got kidnapped Inu-yasha always comes in and rescues her, but not this time. She was going to do this on her own, without his help or no one's help. She had to finally believe in her own powers. If Jasuperu wanted her to play this game…well…she'd play it just to see his disappointed face. She didn't intend to lose. "We always win."

Kagome took a deep breath and headed for the door. She held the cold door knob slightly shaken, she didn't want to go back into that darkness, but she had to. Her friends were depending on her. She turned the knob and walked out of the living room and headed down the dark hallway once again. She continued to walk down keeping very quiet afraid to awake or disturb anything. There was something a head of her that stood in the darkness. She squinted her eyes to take a look and moved closer to it. She soon realised it was a staircase and she took to a look up at where it leads. "Well the Shadow Demon did say everyone was scattered and are now playing the game. Maybe they aren't on this floor. That's right I'm only on the first floor. Okay." She looked down at the first step warily. It looked old and beaten up. She straightened herself and took one step with her eyes closed. Nothing happened. She was glad that it didn't just collapse on her. She took another deep breath and began to walk up the stairs with cautious steps. Holing the railing if the stairs decided to fall with her. "Don't worry everyone, Kagome's coming." And with that she continued.

--Somewhere else--

Shippo nearly screamed for everything that surprised him, the pictures, the torches on the walls, the windows, doors and anything else that had a spooky look to it. He was tired of it; he had wondered if his nightmare had already begun, but luckily it hasn't, well actually it kind of did. "Inu-yasha, Kagome, anybody?! Where are you/?!" He cried. As soon as Shippo had awaken on the ground alone he had already begun to run around in a frantic search for his friends. He kept calling and calling, but nothing answered. Tired, he finally stopped and took a seat on the floor and began to pant. "Where is everybody? Why did they all disappear? And on top of that how did I get here?" He wondered aloud.

Shippo began to feel a cold air pass right through him and he shivered. "What was that just now?" He rubbed his shoulders. He got to his feet and straightened himself. "I know I can do this, I'm a lot stronger now. I have to face my fears." He began to walk and he heard a little creak behind him, not turning around to look at who. He screamed again and ran for his life down the hallway again. "Maybe not right now!!" And his voice disappeared down the hall.

Someone else walked down the same hallway. "That's strange I swore I just heard Shippo for a bit." It was Kagome who came down. She shrugged and continued down the same way Shippo ran off to.

--Another area--

Miroku had wondered around for a while now. It appears he was the first to awake and he was wondering around on the third floor searching for any signs of his companions. He had already walked in the master bedroom. "This is indeed a strange setting for a game." Miroku walked in the room some more, but the door behind him shut. He turned back to the door and jiggled the knob. It was locked. "What's this? A trap?" Miroku scanned the room for any signs of movement, but there was none. "There's nothing here though. This is strange." He walked in deeper into the room and looked on everything and anything until he noticed a lamp that was on. He went over to the desk a found a note. "Is this some kind of clue I have to read?" He picked up the old crumpled letter and began to read it.

Dear Yoko,

Listen, there is a strange sound coming from the fourth floor. I checked many times, but found nothing. When I heard it again I went closer to the sound, but the coward that I was, I ran away so I don't know what it was. I suggest you go check it out for me.

P.s. Beware for the hidden trap door. It's hard to find, but it may lead you in a heap of trouble. Warn everyone else there are quite a few booby traps.

Miroku put back the letter and memorised the important messages from the letter. "Hm…strange noises, hidden traps. Ya this is indeed a game." He looked back at the door which suddenly opened. "I guess it was telling me to do this mission first. Fourth floor; I think I'll go check out this noise." And with that Miroku left the bedroom.

Meanwhile…

Sango was walking down the hallway for quite some time with Kirara on her shoulder. "Gees, I wonder where everyone could have gotten to." She sighed. "Ya, but I wonder where we are first." Kirara spoke. Sango stopped and blinked at her companion. "Wow, I have to get used to you talking. You have a very nice voice Kirara." Kirara wagged her tail. "Thank you." Sango kept waling down the long dark hallway. "Hey, Kirara, haven't you noticed we've been walking down this hallway for a long time now. I don't think it ever ends." Kirara nodded. "We haven't spotted the others, any rooms or stairs. I have no clue what floor we are on or what else is waiting for us at the end of the hall." She added. "Yeah, I'm suddenly getting a bad feeling." Kirara hissed as her fur began to ball up. "What is Kirara, what do you sense?" Kirara jumped off her shoulder and growled down the hallway. "Something's down there waiting for us. I can feel it. It may be a trap so we have to be careful."

Sango nodded in agreement. "You're right I can suddenly sense it too." She stopped her walking and felt the presence growing stronger. "It may be one of the Shadow Demon's demons or a regular minor boss blocking us to continue our journey." Sango mentioned. She held on to her Hiraikotsu ready to swing it if any danger should pass. "First thing Kirara, could it be someone we know. I don't want to end up splitting Inu-yasha in half." Kirara sniffed the air and shook her head. "No way, it's not someone we know. It's defiantly a new opponent. We have to go and defeat him or we can't move on." Sango nodded. "Yeah, let's get it over with."

Kirara transformed into her sabre tooth-tiger form and lead the way down the hall. They both ran hastily down the hall until they stopped and faced their enemy. Their faces weren't frightened, shocked or surprised, just plain blank and confused. "This is our opponent?" Sango blinked staring at the enemy. "Um I think. This is what I smelt from far away after all." Kirara responded just as confused.

End of chapter

Hehe I didn't want to mention how their opponent looks like just yet. Wait and see for the next chapter. How is Inu-yasha doing or Shippo for that matter. What's going to happen to him? Also what's on the fourth floor that the letter warned Miroku about? As for Kagome who will she reunite with first? All coming up next chapter.

Sorry for the long update I haven't forgotten it I was in the middle of the chapter I had fallen into a writers block. But it's all good now. I know where to go from here. So the next chapters should be posted more quickly. Another reason for taking so long was because I'm trying to update all my other fanfics. Like "Kagome and the Vampire", "Inu-Ranma" "Twilight (Inuyasha version)" and "The Impossible Mission." So it's going to be a back and fourth thing, but don't worry since I know what missions lie ahead I will update this fanfic quick to. Until next time enjoy.

Note: I have changed the time limit. They now have till midnight. There's going to be a certain reason why for the changes. Hehehe


End file.
